GIVING THANKS
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 67. Thanksgiving time. Selina deals with Bruce with the help of Ivy and Harley. Note: After Story 66.


Ok, bat-with-butterfly-wings gets another shout out. I read her comment again and once again I laughed at the image I got. It's people like her who I put these stories out there for. You are amazing.

This little ditty right here comes after Selina went to the hospital from hypothermia. Story 66 AKA Pre-Winter Worries.

Rock and roll at nite, people~

* * *

GIVING THANKS

* * *

Selina rolled her eyes at Ivy, "I don't know why I have to sit here."

Ivy sighed, "Harley, deal with her."

Harley dropped the blanket into Selina's lap, "When people get sick and come home from the hospital they need to rest."

"Yeah right," Selina grumbled.

Ivy sighed, "Please just lie there for now, for me?"

Selina grumbled again, "It's Thanksgiving, why do I have to spend my day of giving thanks on this damn couch?"

"You need to rest," Harley replied sitting down in a couch near Selina.

Ivy sighed, "Can you watch her?"

"I'm not five," Selina growled.

"Quiet," Ivy hushed her.

"Are we going to eat food?" Harley asked.

"Harvey has asked me not to cook."

"Ouch…" Selina mumbled.

Ivy crossed her arms, "So he's bringing some food down from his aunt's house. She says she always makes too much. So she's donating some to us."

"I like food," Harley nodded.

"So are we decorating?" Selina asked.

"Harley and I are, you're going to sit here and watch stuff."

"Can I watch HBO?"

Ivy frowned, "Porn?"

Selina nodded, "Yeah."

"Fine," Ivy sighed, "Harley, let's start getting ready for dinner."

Harley pouted, "I want to watch porn…"

Ivy growled, "Fine, I will do the damn table myself."

Selina looked over her shoulder, "Ivy, I can help."

"No, you lay there."

Harley moved over to Selina's couch, "Scoot over I want some blanket."

Ivy sat down at the kitchen table and poured herself another glass of one of the bottles of red wine Harley had brought over for the party.

"How many people are coming over?" Ivy asked taking a sip from her glass.

"Me, you, Kitty, Anthony, Harvey, Jonnie, Elsie," Harley counted her fingers.

Ivy sighed and got up. She walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard doors. She looked at the plates and sighed.

"You need help, Ivy?" Selina asked.

"No!"

Harley sighed, "Do I have to help?"

"No, Harley, just sit there are rot your brains out."

"Ooh," Selina gasped, "Tales from the Crypt…"

"Ooh," Harley gaped, "TV porn…"

Ivy rolled her eyes and walked back to the table. She grabbed the tablecloth she had set out earlier and threw it over the rectangle table

Selina looked at Ivy flattening out the creases in the tablecloth, "You sure, Iv?"

Ivy looked up at Selina, "Are you?"

Selina blinked, "Wait, what?"

"That's what I thought," Ivy smirked going into the kitchen and picking up seven plates.

Selina sighed, "Fine."

"Just go back to your filth," Ivy replied setting the plates at seven of the eight spaces.

Harley looked at Selina, "Are Harvey and her fighting again?"

Ivy snorted.

Selina laughed, "That was hot, Ivy."

"Shut up," Ivy smirked heading back to the kitchen to pull out the fancy napkins.

"No they're not fighting; the passionate lovemaking at two in the morning is still going on though."

Harley smirked, "That's what I don't miss."

Ivy grumbled something to herself while setting the napkins to the right of the plates.

"What was that, Ivy?" Selina asked.

"I'm gonna shoot you both."

Harley grinned, "We love ya."

"Shut up."

Selina smiled, "Did Ivy tell you about how Harvey reacted to you moving in with Anthony?"

Harley looked over Selina's body at Ivy, "No."

Ivy sighed and pulled a strand of hair out of her face, "It's not that important."

"It was to him," Selina replied.

Ivy muttered something about dumping their corpses in Gotham Harbor.

Harley leaned closer to Selina, "What'd she do?"

"She told him about you guys going into a more serious relationship and Harvey thought he could move in at this point and try to get their relationship to move forward and Ivy just gunned him down."

Harley looked at Ivy, "That's horrible!"

"They were in the show about to make more passionate love," Selina grinned.

Harley frowned, "Red, that's cold."

"Be quiet," Ivy grumbled.

Selina sighed, "Harvey loves you."

"I know," Ivy pouted.

"He wants you forever and ever," Harley added.

"You girls aren't making me feel better."

Selina grinned and began to open her mouth to speak when her phone resting on the coffee table began to ring. She picked up the phone.

"Oh. My. God," Selina spoke slowly.

"What?" Harley asked positioning Selina's hand so she could see the caller ID, "Oh… damn it."

Ivy poked her head in from the kitchen, "What now?"

"Bruce is calling Kitty," Harley bit her lip.

Ivy sighed, "Are you gonna get it?"

"To yell at him," Selina snapped opening the phone, "What."

"Selina… hi."

"What do you want, Bruce?"

"I need to talk with you."

"What if I don't want to talk, huh?"

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, "Selina, I feel so terrible."

Selina growled, "Good for you."

"No, Selina, please, I don't want to do this again."

"Too damn bad for you."

"Selina, I love you. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Bruce, I swear to God, stop lying to me right now or I will rip your balls off with my nails."

Harley bit her lower lip and slid off the couch.

Bruce sighed, "Ok, look, I am not lying. I have never lied to you unless I have a good reason. I need you to trust me."

Selina shook her head, "Why don't you just go to hell and leave me the hell alone?"

Ivy frowned and walked over; she held her hand out for the phone.

Selina swatted her hand away, "I will deal with him."

"Tell him to come over here so we can kill him. I'm so sick of this."

Selina sighed, "Thanks, Ivy."

Ivy threw a hand into the air in a sarcastic cheer and walked back to the kitchen to continue to set the table.

"Bruce I'm done," Selina shook her head.

"We've said this so many times before," Bruce sighed.

"No, I'm serious this time. We need to see other people. I'm not doing this any more. It's gone on long enough."

Bruce frowned, "Please, don't do this to me."

Selina clamped her hand over the phone, "He's gonna cry his heart out now."

"Speaker phone!" Harley cried.

Selina pressed the speaker phone button and all three girls huddled closer to the phone so they could hear.

"We've been through so much… I just… I can't imagine how I'd go on without you. Yeah, we've had a bunch of rough years, but I knew it'd be ok because you'd always come back, or at least I would. I don't know how I'd ever get by without you. I couldn't imagine a world where I never got to see you again. We've both had a bunch of partners before, but you've always been the one I could rely on the most, you're always there for me, even if I don't want you to be. Selina, you are the love of my life. I need you, more than you can imagine. I think I care about you more than is natural…"

Over the time listening to Bruce's message, Ivy's hand had found its way up her body to her mouth and it was resting there in shock and amazement. Harley had tears in her eyes, being the hopeless romantic. Selina was shaking her head in partial disgust and the rest in admiration.

"Selina? You there?"

Selina cleared her throat, "Yeah, yeah I'm here."

"Were you listening the whole time?"

Selina nodded, "Yes."

"Ok," Bruce inhaled slowly.

Selina sighed, "I don't know what to think Bruce."

Bruce shrugged, "It's not like you haven't already heard it enough from me."

"No, Bruce, I've never heard you need me."

"Oh… yeah, you're kinda my connection to a more normal life, I suppose. You make me feel normal."

Selina smiled, "That's nice to hear."

"Hon, I'm really sorry about everything. I know I'm the worst boyfriend ever. You never would have ended up in the hospital if I hadn't been near Huntress."

Ivy put her hand over the phone, "How'd that happen again?"

Selina shrugged, "Bruce, how did Helena get into the cave?"

Bruce sighed, "We were working downtown on a few muggers, we dropped them off at Police Headquarters, then I needed to go home and catalogue their data. Huntress said she didn't have anything else to do, so she decided to help me fill in some data. We got in the car and drove home. Before we got out of the car she looked at me and said something like 'Can you smell this perfume for me?' Then she sprayed me in the face with this crap and I was out. I woke up when you got home."

"Huh," Selina nodded, "Interesting. How's her face?"

"She went to the doctors, she had a mild concussion and I suppose you could say you knocked her lights out. She has a rather large bruise according to Oracle."

Selina smirked, "Good."

Bruce grinned, "Probably."

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"If I say I want to get back together with you, would it be a mistake?"

Bruce grinned, "No."

Selina sighed, "Well, it's not like I haven't made this choice before."

Ivy frowned at Selina.

Selina pouted, "Bad choice?"

"Who are you talking to?" Bruce asked.

Selina sighed, "Ivy and Harley."

"Oh… am I on speaker phone?"

"Kinda."

"Hi, girls."

"Hiya, Brucie," Harley grinned.

"Hello, Bruce," Ivy sighed.

"Do you girls want to kill me?"

"Not really," Ivy grumbled, "I want Selina to be happy."

Selina smiled and rubbed Ivy's hand.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me," Bruce grinned.

A knock at the door interrupted the group. Ivy got up and pulled the door open.

"Hey, you."

"Hi, Harv," Ivy grinned.

Harvey walked into the apartment and gave a nod to the girls; he was holding two paper bags of many aromas of food.

Harley tilted her nose and began sniffing, "Can I eat now?"

Ivy glared at her, "Finish setting the table."

Ivy took a bag from Harvey, "Where's Elsie?"

"She's… somewhere," Harvey replied looking around, "Guess I lost her."

"What's going on?" Bruce asked.

"Sorry, Harvey just came home with the food," Selina explained.

Harley got up and followed Ivy into the kitchen with the tubs of food. Harvey walked into the kitchen and set the bag on the counter.

Ivy turned around, "Hey, how long have you been home?"

Harvey frowned, "Hell, I don't know…"

"Well you haven't greeted me yet."

"Oh!" Harvey exclaimed, "Right!"

Ivy smiled and held out her arms. Harvey wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She grinned and kissed Harvey on the lips.

Selina looked up, "Now they are having and intense make out session."

Bruce shuddered, "Didn't need to know that."

"Hold on let me check something," Selina replied putting her hand over the phone, "Hey, newlyweds!"

Ivy pulled back from Harvey, "Yes?"

"Can Bruce eat with us?"

"Is he sure he doesn't want to eat in his mansion?"

Selina shrugged, "I think he would prefer his girlfriend's company."

Ivy shrugged, "Its fine with me."

"Ok, cool," Selina smiled, "Want to eat over here?"

"Uh…"

"Please, Bruce?"

Bruce sighed, "Yeah, ok. I'll come over. Alfred might be sad about not cooking."

"If he really wants to he could make us some more food."

"I think he'd like that," Bruce replied.

"Aright, good. I'm gonna go before Ivy flips a bitch… or throws Harley out the window."

"Good call, what time should I be over?"

"How about 4:00?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then. Love you."

"I love you, too," Selina smiled.

She hung up her phone and looked into the kitchen, "Can I get up?"

Ivy sighed, "Only if you get in here and fend off Harley."

Harley pouted, "Red, I want food!"

"Quiet, I don't want to hear it."

Harley pouted, "Unfair."

"You know what, Selina?" Ivy asked.

"What?" Selina asked grinning.

"I am grateful that only one of my friends is a beggar," Ivy replied glaring at Harley.

Harley stuck her tongue out at Ivy, "I'm grateful that Selina's not a food bitch."

Harvey groaned, "I'd be thankful if you girls would stop fighting."

"I'd be thankful if you'd back off!" Ivy snapped.

Selina sighed, "Let's not fight? Ok?"

Harvey looked at a bottle of red wine sitting out on the counter, "Let's not."

"It's a day to be grateful," Selina added.

"A day to be with your loved ones," Harvey nodded, popping open the top of the bottle.

"To celebrate," Selina smiled.

"And get wasted," Harvey replied holding up his glass, "Cheers."

Selina rolled her eyes, "I want a glass."

Harvey poured some into her glass, "Have fun."

"Should you be drinking?" Ivy asked.

"Maybe," Selina took a sip, "I got one: I give thanks to being in good health."

Harvey held up his glass, "Amen."

Ivy sighed and poured herself another glass, "How about family?"

"Naturally," Harley agreed pouring herself a drink, "And friends?'

"Of course," Ivy replied.

"Incredible sex," Harvey winked at Ivy.

Ivy giggled, "I'll drink to that."

Harley shuddered, "Dear God…"

Selina smirked, "You know what? I will drink to that, too. Nicely said, Harvey."

Harvey grinned, "Thank you."

Ivy smiled, "I'm grateful for having the best boyfriend ever who puts up with me."

Harvey draped his arm around Ivy's shoulders, "I love you, babe."

"I'm grateful for finding new love," Harley grinned.

Ivy nodded, "We all are, Harl."

Harley grinned, "Yay!"

"I'm grateful to be alive," Selina grumbled.

"We all are," Harvey smirked.

"I love you guys," Selina grinned.

"I say we group hug it out!" Harley squeaked.

Ivy frowned, "Make it fast."

Selina wrapped her arms around Ivy and Harley and Ivy and Harley connected the circle by hugging Harvey.

Harley freed her arm from Selina's back and opened a plastic container of turkey. She grabbed the first piece she could and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Harleen Quinzell!" Ivy yelled.

Harley gasped, "It wasn't me!"

"Be quiet!"

Harvey squeezed the girls tighter, "I'll be grateful if I don't get a migraine."

"You'll be grateful if I don't kill you," Ivy muttered.

Harvey nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I'm grateful I'm not dead," Harley replied, stuffing her mouth with turkey.

"Yet," Ivy replied.

FIN


End file.
